A Hidden Surprise
by Dawnstorm of StormClan
Summary: "Did I surprise 'ya?" Finchkit
1. Allegiances

**Oh, no. I know, I know. "Ermahgerd, she created another story with others to work on!" Well, those can wait. I have better ideas~**

* * *

ThicketClan

Leader- Thicketstar- Darker brown ticked tom with pale amber eyes. (Mate: Gingertail) (Apprentice: Otterpaw)

Deputy- Specklestone- Silver-gray she-cat with dark gray speckles and yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat- Softfeather- Silver-white she-cat with blue eyes.

Medicine Cat Apprentice- None.

Warriors-

Shadowleap- Sleek black-furred tom with amber eyes.(Sister: Crowfall)

Lionbreeze- Broad-shouldered golden-brown tom with pale green eyes. (Sister: Gingertail)

Crowfall- Lithe black-furred she-cat, looks exactly like Shadowleap, with green eyes.

Gingertail- Smaller-sized white she-cat with orange patches and odd silver-y eyes.

Swiftcall- Large, out-spoken, black-and-white she-cat with pale blue eyes. (Apprentice: Molepaw)

Bluesplash- White-and-blue-splashed tom with green eyes.

Brackenfang- Pale brown tom with white paws, pale blue eyes, and a bushed-out tail. (Mate: Shinetail)  
(Kits: Molepaw, expecting more.)

Apprentices-

Otterpaw- White-and-orange tom with yellow eyes and a long tail.

Molepaw- Dark brown tom with a white chest, thick pelt, and bright pink nose.

Queens-

Shinetail- Cream(almost white) coat with bright green eyes. (Mother of Molepaw and soon, more.)

Ivory- White-and-silver-striped coat and icy blue-green eyes. (Mother of Pebblekit and Sandkit)

Kits-

Pebblekit- Thick-furred gray tom with orange eyes and a white splotch over his eye.

Sandkit- Pale ginger she-kit with white paws and amber eyes.

Elders-

Hail- Old pale silver-white tom with blue eyes and a very thick pelt.

* * *

**Alright-y, than. The Clan's short 'cause it's new *cough* or I'm lazy *cough*. I will...err..._try_ to get a chapter up by tomorrow, since it's late.**


	2. Chapter 1- Birth

**Woooooot. Sorry I didn't get a chapter up. It's been a really busy week. But! I _did _get all my ideas together/scrambled up in my head. That's gooood. **_  
_

**Reviews:**

**Guest- You do realize I'm not the only one that's done that, right? Alright. It's supposed to make 'ya think about it.**

**Anyways. Enjoy the chappie!**

* * *

_Snap!_

A loud crunch floated outside the nursery walls as the thin stick in the she-cat's jaw split in two.

"Mouse-dung!" came a mutter from the far side of the nursery.

"That could've hit me," one of the queens, a pale brown tabby, complained. The three cats huddled together in a circle ignored her and turned their attention back to the black-and-white queen as another yowl of pain passed through her.

"Do something!" The tom beside her flicked his tail impatiently, hissing.

"She's fine!" snapped the medicine cat. "I know what I'm doing, Thrushfang." Thrushfang narrowed his bright amber eyes. "Sparrowsong doesn't seem to think that-"

_ "Enough!"_

Came the muffled cry from Sparrowsong. Snapping his head back to attention, the medicine cat bent over to lick the two kits who'd arrived during the argument. Lightly, the silver tom gingerly placed a paw on Sparrowsong's flank. "There's one more. This one might take a bit, though,"

Thrushfang's amber gaze found the sleek wet shapes of a ginger-and-white tom-kit and a big-eared nearly pure black she-cat.

"Thanks, Rock-Ugh!" Pain quickly changed Sparrowsong's expression as another ripple passed through her and a kit slid out onto the moss. The black-and-white she-cat sighed with relief, blue eyes flickering with exhaustion. "Thank StarClan that's over!" she muttered, flopping down on her side as the band of kits moved to their mother's stomach to feed.

Thrushfang spoke softly, "Should we name them now?"

Sparrowsong purred and touched her tail-tip lightly to the big-eared she-kit's head. "Shadekit?" she ventured. Nodding, the ginger tom gazed at the next kit. "Finchkit," Thrushfang prompted. "And the last one...Heatherkit?" Sparrowsong looked at the sandy coat of the second she-cat and nodded her thanks. "Go now, mouse-brain, and let me get some rest," Sparrowsong licked her mate's ear and he stood and pattered quietly away from the den. The silver tom glanced back at Sparrowsong. "Thank you, Rocktail," she meowed softly and closed her eyes in long-awaited sleep.

* * *

**- GUYS. PAY ATTENTION TO THE CATS. -**

**I guess today's your lucky day. At least, if you even _like _my writing. Two chapters in one day! And (hopefully) not really short ones! ^-^**

**Oh, yes, and I did change my username, if you didn't already notice that.**


End file.
